


Neighbours

by guineamania



Series: AU Prompts [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Friendship, Gen, Neighbours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5893393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is at a loss of what to do now he isn't a soldier anymore. He doesn't know anyone in New York but at least his neighbour seems nice. Oh yeah, and his neighbour is Captain America</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neighbours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaige68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/gifts).



> For the prompt: Neighbours in a shitty apartment building that share a sense of solidarity for each other

Sam had just moved to New York after he left the army and moved into a definitely shady looking building. His army pension didn’t really give him much of a choice; he was going to have to find a job soon. He had only one suitcase of belongings and lugged it up all of the stairs to his apartment on the fourth floor. It wasn’t as bad as it looked on the outside really but it was definitely not good. His door was rotting at the bottom and the seven in twenty seven was hanging limp and upside down. At least he would be able to fix that himself. Slotting his key into the lock, Sam had to jimmy it slightly to be able to turn the key and even then his door was firmly wedged. “Oh come on!” Sam shouted, kicking the door in his frustration.

“If it’s anything like mine you have to lift it up and lean into it,” a voice startled Sam from the corridor to his left. A tall, blonde, overly muscular man stood leaning on his doorframe. Sam nodded as he tried the technique; the door clicked open with no trouble.

“Thanks mate,” Sam smiled.

“Well us vets have to stick together don’t we,” the man shrugged. “The name’s Steve Rogers,” Steve introduced himself and Sam’s jaw dropped.

“Steve Rogers, the Steve Rogers. Captain America; the American dream personified, that Steve Rogers,” Sam gawped causing a blush to spread across Steve’s face.

“Yeah, that’s me but I would rather you just treated me like a normal neighbour,” Steve asked politely and Sam nodded vigorously.

“Course, I’m working with a veteran’s charity if you want to come one day. It might help you adapt,” Sam smiled as he reversed back to his door.

“Maybe one day, I’m very busy being the American dream you know,” Steve replied and Sam groaned audibly.

“I’m never going to live that down am I?”

“Nope.”

 

“So you just walked in there. Arrested the whole smuggling network and walked out without a scratch!” Sam exclaimed, diving into the curry he had cooked for the duo.

“Well Duggan was shot but it was just a graze but yeah nothing major,” Steve grinned. At first he had hated people asking for war stories, Steve hated thinking back to that time but with Sam it was different. Sam had lived through war too and he understood the bond a squadron had. His whole squadron was dead apart from Peggy now, he missed them all so much. The Avengers were a good team but they just weren't the Howling Commandos; the feuds amongst the Avengers meant he couldn't trust them with his life as he used to. But Sam knew how necessary the trust in a team was, and understood what it was like to lose those you trusted most. “I can't believe what you guys got up to. Proper heroes,” Sam beamed, clasping Steve on the shoulder. “I wish I could do stuff like that!” He continued as Steve laughed.  
“How would you feel about joining the Avengers?” Steve questioned and Sam’s jaw dropped. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity but yet Sam couldn't say yes.  
“I’m sorry but I can't, not yet. I’ve just got out of a war zone I’m not ready to dive into another one so quickly,” Sam smiled softly and Steve nodded with understanding.  
“I get it. But if you ever change your mind then there will be a place for you,” Steve stated, passing his friend another beer.


End file.
